If You
by Neko Nichibana
Summary: Tak bolehkah aku kembali berharap? Apakah ini pada akhirnya, Hinata?/NaruHina Song Fict/warning: AU, typo, dll/Dedicated for NHTD6th/happy reading...


**If You**

 **.**

 **By : Neko Nichibana**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto and Big Bang**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Song Fict**

 **.**

 **WARNING : AU, TYPO, song fict, OOC, alur cepat, flashback, NaruHina.**

 **Cetak miring dan bolt : lagu**

 **Align text left : cerita**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Geunyeoga tteonagayo**_

 _Dia telah pergi meninggalkan_

 _ **Naneun amugeosdo hal su eopseoyo**_

 _Dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa_

 _ **Sarangi tteonagayo**_

 _Cinta telah meninggalkan_

 _ **Naneun babocheoreom meonghani seoissneyo**_

 _Seperti orang bodoh, aku kosong berdiri disini_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap dalam diam. Salah satu lengan lelaki itu menahan pergelangan lengan kecil sang wanita. Safir birunya menatap tajam lavender di depannya dengan rasa perih yang mungkin kapan saja siap meledak. Ludah yang ia telan pun serasa menyayat tenggorokannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Naruto-kun.. hiks.." Bibir kecil wanita di depannya bergetar, bercampur dengan isakan kecil.

"Kumohon, Hinata... Maafkan aku..." Lengan kekar itu semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya. "Maafkan aku... Jangan begini..." Tak kuat menatap lavender yang penuh dengan air mata, kepala lelaki itu menunduk.

"Hiks... gomen, Naruto-kun.. hiks..." Sebelah tangan mungilnya yang bebas terangkat untuk menghapus bulir-bulir air mata. "S-Selama ini aku sudah terlalu sabar menghadapimu. T-Tapi.. hiks.. hiks.. kau terus-terusan menyakitiku.. hiks... hiks.. aku menyerah.. hiks.." Mata seindah bulan itu semakin deras mengalirkan air mata.

Pemuda itu, Naruto, kalah. Ia menyerah. Melihat wanita di depannya yang terlihat rapuh seperti sekarang ini, justru seperti menanamkan luka di hatinya. Cengkramannya mengendur. Membiarkan lengan kecil itu lepas. Lepas meninggalkannya, sama seperti sang empunya yang perlahan mulai meninggalkan dirinya.

Naruto hanya mampu menatap sendu punggung kecil wanita itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Meoreojineun geu dwismoseupmaneul baraboda**_

 _Aku menatapnya, yang semakin menjauh_

 _ **Jageun jeomi doeeo sarajinda**_

 _Dia menjadi sebuah titik kecil dan kemudian menghilang_

 _ **Sigani jinamyeon tto mudyeojilkka**_

 _Akankah ini menghilang setelah berjalannya waktu?_

 _ **Yet saenggagi na**_

 _Aku teringat masa lalu_

 _ **Ni saenggagi na**_

 _Aku mengingatmu_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lalu lalang orang-orang di sekitarnya tak membuat mata safirnya melepas pandangan dari punggung wanita Hyuuga tadi. Meskipun punggung tersebut semakin jauh dan terus menjauh.

Naruto Uzumaki berdiri sambil meremas kuat-kuat dadanya. Nafasnya terasa tercekat. Pandangannya mulai buram. Tetes demi tetes air mata lolos dari safirnya. Aah... Tak kuat, ia pun tumbang.

Ia menangis dalam diam.

Jika saja ia menyadarinya lebih awal. Jika saja ia tidak menyakiti wanita itu. Semua ini tidak akan terlambat baginya. Bodohnya ia.

Lalu beberapa kepingan kenangan-kenangan menghampiri satu per satu pikirannya. Dan kenangan-kenangan itu semakin menyesakkannya.

Ya, kenangan pedih dirinya dan Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **If you… If you**_

 _Jika dirimu… jika dirimu_

 _ **Ajik neomu neujji anhassdamyeon**_

 _Jika saja ini tidak terlambat_

 _ **Uri dasi doragal suneun eopseulkka**_

 _Tidak bisakah kita kembali bersama-sama?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata seindah bulan itu terbelalak kaget. Bungkusan kotak bento yang ia bawa jatuh menghantam permukaan lantai kayu. Tangannya bergetar. Pandangannya seakan kabur setelah melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Bagai dihantam puluhan kilogram beton serta ribuan tusuk jarum, hatinya siap untuk hancur.

Di depannya, lelaki yang ia banggakan, yang ia harapkan, dan yang ia perjuangkan, telah mengkhianatinya. Ada sosok wanita lain sedang bersama kekasihnya.

"HINATA?!"

Detik itu juga, wanita itu berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Tempat dimana lelakinya telah mengkhianatinya untuk kesekian kalinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **IF YOU… IF YOU**_

 _Jika dirimu… Jika dirimu_

 _ **Neodo nawa gati himdeuldamyeon**_

 _Jika saja kau berjuang seperti diriku_

 _ **Uri jogeum swipge gal suneun eopseulkka**_

 _Bisakah kita membuat segala sesuatunya sedikit lebih mudah?_

 _ **Isseul ttae jalhal geol geuraesseo**_

 _Aku seharusnya bersikap lebih baik ketika aku memiliki dirimu_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto meremas kuat-kuat rambutnya. Ingin ia saat itu juga merasakan kehancuran dan mungkin tak memerlukan kehidupan lagi. Serpihan-serihan kenangannya tadi membuatnya bungkam. Selama ini dirinya telah dibutakan oleh keegoisan sehingga ia melupakan cahaya lembut yang selalu diberikan Hinata padanya. Ia melupakan itu. Ia selalu menyakiti hati wanita itu. Tak pernah memberikan secuil pun kebahagiaan. Janji-janji semanis gulali yang dulu ia ucapkan telah menghilang entah kemana.

Kini ia tahu, ia tak pantas untuk berharap.

Berharap bahwa Hinata Hyuuga akan kembali memaafkannya dan mengampuninya dan kembali bersanding dengannya.

Naruto harusnya tahu.

Ia seharusnya tidak membuat wanita itu merasakan kepedihan dan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan olehnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Oneulgati ganyeorin biga naerineun narimyeon**_

 _Pada hari-hari dimana gerimis turun seperti hari ini_

 _ **Neoui geurimjaga tteooreugo**_

 _Aku teringat bayanganmu_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Seorap soge mollae neoheodun uriui chueogeul**_

 _Kenangan kita, akan diam-diam ku masukan kedalam laci_

 _ **Dasi kkeonae hollo hoesanghago**_

 _Aku akan membawanya keluar lagi dan bernostalgia sendiri_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Heeojimiran seulpeumui mugereul**_

 _Kenapa aku tak tau tentang beratnya kesedihan_

 _ **Nan wae mollasseulkka**_

 _Yang datang bersamaan dengan 'putus'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Inikah salah satu bentuk rasa sakit yang pernah Hinata rasakan?

Meski tidak sepadan, apakah wanita itu juga merasakan dadanya sesesak dan sesakit ini ketika ia selalu melanggar janjinya dan mengkhianati wanita indigo tersebut?

Hujan yang turun perlahan dan mulai sedikit demi sedikit semakin deras tak membuatnya beranjak.

Naruto menengadah dan menatap langit gelap. Safirnya yang terlihat redup menatap tiap bulir hujan yang jatuh mengenainya. Jika dia mau jujur, sebenarnya ia merasakan hujan tersebut bagaikan jarum-jarum kecil yang menusuk tiap bagian tubuhnya.

Dan dalam keadaan seperti itu, Naruto Uzumaki masih dengan beraninya memikirkan dan mengenang kenangan pedihnya dengan Hinata.

Dalam hati kecilnya, ia sedikit berbisik, tak bolehkah ia berharap kembali untuk mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Hinata?

Dengusan kecil sedikit keluar dari bibirnya.

Ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Ia sudah terlambat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:**

 **Song : If You by Bigbang**

 **.**

 **Halo haloo...**

 **Ketemu lagi sama neko..**

 **Hehehe.. kali ini neko bikin song fict aja kok..**

 **Meskipun berending berpisah, masih bisa dikatakan menjadi salah satu fict bertema NHTD kan ya? Songfict ini sebenarnya buat meramaikan NHTD6th kok..**

 **Gara-gara neko lagi suka-sukanya dengerin lagunya bigbang yang terbaru. Yang belom dengerin, buruan dengerin deh. Menyayat hati banget.. TT_TT**

 **Yosh..**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
